Once A Decade
by Dawsongirlxo
Summary: Jack and Rose both think each other has perished on the infamous titanic. what will happen when they met ten years after the sinking at Jacks party. Jack is now a wealthy man from his art work, Rose spends most of her nights at parties, drinking her life away.
1. Chapter 1

The black sooty tires of my cheap yellow auto Mobil scraped against the worn down dirt road of Butler Street, Philadelphia. As my car cruised through the city I took in the distained surroundings of the streets filled with monotonous people, slaving away at their uneventful lives. How I remember the times that I too was one of them. Always wanting something bigger, bolder and more superior. I came to transform my old life into something new. A less complexed version of my chaotic existence.

The car screeched to a halt outside a welcoming looking homestead with limbs of ivy climbing up the red brick walls. I sighed and slammed my car door then walked inside the petite house.

The house had a kitchen, dining room, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. Although it was small it sooted my lifestyle perfectly. I checked the clock and realized that I would be late for my job at the bar bars. I picked up my fedora hat that was perched on an ancient looking wooden hatstand and marched back out of my new dwelling.

I briskly trotted out into the small but crowed bar bar shop.

"Walt, finally" boomed my college Matt Fisher who was one of those people that could never seem to speck quitter than a howler.

"Sorry I'm late" I said apologetically "I just moved into a new house"

"Oh of course you did, I forgot" he yelled. I winced away trying not to make it to obvious

"You're first customer is a man named Jack Hilton, he's rich so do a good job" he loudly said winking at me. I nodded and walked over to a man about the age of 30 and quite attractive.

"Hello I'm Walter Jackson" I said holding out my hand. The man looked at me with a sort of inquisitiveness shining in his eyes.

"Jack Hilton" he replied shaking my hand "I ah usually have a man named, dam what's it again oh yes Edger to cut my hair" he commented as I went to reach for my scissors

"Oh yes I know of him" I clarified "he's ill" I then realised what I was supposed to be doing. Something about this man made me fell distracted "right so um how would you like your hair" I spoke

"Just a trim thanks" said Jack looking in the mirror in front of him

"So where do you come from" I asked trying to start a convocation

"I'm from New York city" he announced "I came all the way down to Philadelphia to find a good bar bars, not a single resemble one in new York"

"I'll try to do a good job then" I smiled as I started to clip away the stray hairs

We talked for a little while until I fished chopping away at his blonde lochs

"I'm having a party on Saturday night do you want to come?" asked Jack eagerly

"Oh ah sure" I replied thankful that it would be one less Saturday evening I would be spending alone.

"I'm in the phone book just call me up and I'll give you the address" he was happily chatting "you can meet my best man William and his fiancée Victoria"

"Sounds good" I said removing the raven coloured cloche from around his shoulders revealing his striped jacket and tie.

"You're done" I laughed patting him on the back. Jack got up from the red set

"I'll see you on Saturday then Walt" he said pulling me into a gruff embrace

"You sure will" I smiled "nice meeting you Mr Hilton"

"Please call me Jack" his eyes twinkled. He then took out a 100 dollar bill, slammed it on a desk and marched out of the door making the golden bell shrill loudly.

I watched him go. I have often spend my days pondering the weave of life and how a series of events can turn your life round completely. Its funny how one day you could be out at the shops then a bomb might blow up your house and you would have to move somewhere else. After that you might happen to meet a lovely lady and end up marrying her latter on. And just to think if the bomb had never gone of you would have most likely never met your wife. I felt like meeting jack was one of those moments that would miraculously change my life although I was not yet sure how this would happen. I guess I would have to wait till Saturday night.

It was Friday evening and I was curled up in my white loveseat reading a book that should have been interesting but was not because my mind was preoccupied by the vivid image of Jack. I had no idea what I was supposed to wear tomorrow considering the fact that I owned nothing fancier than a humble black bowtie. I put the book down and went to my small bedroom. It looked more like a room mad for a bed to be put in and was now no more room for anything else except a few dull painting that would have meant nothing to anyone else but meant something to me because they belonged to my late grandfather, but the room was by no means a 'bedroom' but a room for a bed. I squeezed round the side of the big beautiful bed, to a small cupboard that I could only manage to open slightly just so I could peer inside and have a look at the few clothes I had collected over many years. I decided that I should just go with a plan old tuxedo. I wondered into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. As I put the kettle on the stove a flash of red caught my eye. I squinted out the small window into black night. I saw a slim girl in her mid-twenties sitting in my front lawn and digging a stick into my green grass. I frowned and walked outside to where she sat. She looked up and as I saw her more clearly I saw that she was very beautiful. Her hair was long red and curly and her eyes were a beautiful deep green with a melancholy look about them

"Hello" she said softly "my names Rose Dawson" she held out her pale hand to me. I shook it slowly


	2. it's a hard knock life

**hey everyone thankyou so much for all of the reads. Just to let you know I do realise that Jacks last name is not Hilten and yes it is Jack. you find out why he changes his name latter on. sorry for the short chapter but I felt like this is where the chapter should end. let me no in the reviews If you think so too. love u lots dawsongirlxo :D**

"Hi, I'm Walter Jackson" I studied her for a moment, then ran my hand through my hair awkwardly.

"So Miss Dawson what are you doing in my garden so late" I asked slyly. She rolled her eyes and though her head back. I could tell from her attitude that she was most likely drunk. There was something in her eyes letting me know that she wasn't completely there.

"I'm lost" she confessed "I went to a party a few hours ago and now everything's a blur" she slurred shrugging.

I sighed deeply for I knew I could not just leave a drunk woman sitting in my front lawn. I helped her up from the wet ground "why don't you sleep in my house for the moment" I asked hopefully. She nodded her head great fully

"Oh thankyou Wallis you're an angel" she said leaning heavily on my arm as we walked up the front steps.

"It's Walt" I said but realised she was already wondering through the front door

"Oh your house is adorable" she said giggling and clapping her hands.

"Would you like some coffee" I asked as I stepped into the small kitchen

"Oh no thank you" she denied "I'm against it. It makes life a whole lot clearer" she looked down at her read hilled feet, her dark lashes pressing against her creamy completion "my life is far too hard to deal with when I'm sober, it's so depressing" she gave a short sad laugh "I just get befuddled at night then sleep of my hangover the next day."

"I have a daughter" she suddenly announced

"Oh how old is she" I asked trying to change the dark subject. Rose stopped to think, cocking her head to the side and scrunching her brows together.

"Oh Will" a tear slipped down her check "I can't remember" she covered her face with her hands and started to give great mournful sobs of disappear "what kind of mother am I, I can't even remember my own daughters age" "it's Walt" I murmured

She glared at me "what did you say"

"Nothing, Well what's her name then" I asked trying to stop her from murdering me

"Josephine" she replied as I saw a small smile appear on her lips. She pulled out a cigarette and placed it in the long elegant holder.

"Do you have a lighter" she asked placing the plastic in between her lips. I nodded and pulled out the large bulky metal. She took it from my hand and slowly lit it up, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. Rose slowly blew out watching the smoke twist its way through the air. She covered a large yawn with her hand and looked around the room wearily

"You don't happen to have a bed do you" she asked stupidly. I held myself back from laughing

"Yes I have a bed" I replied Blankley. I led her through the corridor and into the room for my bed. She practically dove onto it and was asleep within a matter of seconds. Having nowhere else to sleep, I curled up awkwardly on the loveseat and prepared myself for a restless night of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, are you awake" I opened my eyes and came face to face with a pair of emerald blinking eyes. I combed my hand through my hair

"Well I am now" I grunted angrily

Rose sighed and slide down onto the chair beside me

"I have a wonderful idea this morning" she said happily

"Oh really, at what is that" I asked scarcely trying to hide the sarcasm dripping from my voice. She frowned looking slightly deflated. Instantly i felt rotten for making her fell this way,

"Well are you going to tell me or not" I grinned. Rose looked at me as if asking for permission to speak. I gave a slight nod

"Well you see Wan" I stopped her, deciding that i had to get one thing straight

"My names Walt" she looked at me, profound

"Are you sure" she asked wide eyed "I do much prefer the name Wan on you"

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing "well it's Walt, anyway what were you saying"

"Walt" Rose said smiling at me " I occurred to me this morning that I haven't been home for at least a week and that Josephine is probably missing me terribly, so I though how about you and I take n outing to my house and you can stay for tea" she looked at me hopefully. I started to slowly nod

"Ok, sounds good" a magnificent smile spread across Rose's face. My suddenly plummeted, as i realised what day it was.

"Oh, no" I said to myself aloud. Rose looked at me anxiously.

"What is it" she rushed

"I just remember I promised a man that I'd go to his party tonight." I studied her pale face for any thoughts

"Well how about you take you clothes to my house and get changed there, then I can come with you."

The idea appealed to me so I nodded.

A few hours later we were I the back of a cab, winding down a road and into Roses mansion.

I gasped as a huge looming white house came it to view. The lawn was covered with fresh green grass and the house was filled with big grand windows.

"Rose is this where you live" I whispered, she smiled vaguely

"mmhh" she grunted

The car pulled up outside the enormous building.

"Thank you George" Rose said, gently patting his on the shoulder. As we stepped out of the car, the man that I now knew as George nodded and speed out the stone road, scattering white pebbles across onto the perfect grass.

"now Wren, I mean Walt" Rose hastily corrected herself "I do realise that my home is at least ten times bigger than what your used too, but you really shouldn't be at all overwhelmed, darling I mean it's all very relaxed around here."

She turned to me as we reached a gigantic stained glass window door.

"Well, Walt. Welcome to the house" she pulled open the door and glided in. for a moment I hesitated but then followed her in.

The house was equally luxurious on the inside. Each one of the rooms were filled with fancy furniture and decorated with expensive paintings. The carpet was soft, white and perfectly clean.

I looked around the living room. From the celling there hung a gorgeous gold chandelier.

"Do you like it?" Rose asked looking up fondly

"What the, ah chandelier?" I asked cluelessly. She nodded, smiling softly "yes it's beautiful"

I was about to say something when a beautiful young girl, about the age of ten stood watching from the door way. She had curly red hair and stunning blue eyes.

Rose looked over her shoulder

"Sweetheart" she exclaimed rushing over to the little girl and gathering her into a huge. I smiled to myself as I watched Rose fuss over her daughter. She seemed so different around her. Like the child belonged to someone very important to her. I was curious but decided to wait. For as the saying said _we all have secrets some of them we share and some of them we keep_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A n:_** **Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't really know where to stop. Yayyy we're almost up to the exciting part :D I'm so, so happy about all the attention this story is getting and I will defiantly stick to this one. Remember to follow, favourite and review and I hope you have a fabulous read! Love dawsongirlxo**

 _Knock, knock, and knock._ The sound of my knuckles cracked loudly against the brown wooden door of Roses bedroom. I pulled out my silver pocket watch from my suit. As I scanned the little ticking black handles I saw that it was almost 9.00pm.

"Come in" Roses warm voice floated through the crack of the door. I turned the knob. My mouth fell open. The room was even fancier than the rest of the house. The huge windows were open slightly, allowing the lace curtains to flap in the wind. The room unlike the others was covered with dark green wallpaper, the colour of ripe avocados with, with light pink roses twisting and twirling their way through the wall. In the corener of the room sat a king sized bed with painted gold posts.

Rose sat at her dresser applying some long silver earrings with green stones hanging from the bottom. She was clothed in a black beaded dress that reached just above her knees, and her neck was covered with strings of white pearls. In her red hair she wore a black fabric flower, pinning away her curls. Rose flicked her head around and grinned,

"You look splendid" she said. She was obviously lying, because all I was wearing was a cheap tuxedo, and my limp brown hair was simply gelled back.

"I look like dirt compared to you" I flirted lamely.

"Oh no" Rose said, laughing "don't you flirt with me Mr Jackson" she giggled but then became serious.

"I love someone else" she said no louder than a whisper "I gave him my heart a long time ago and I'm never going to get it back." Her eyes started to fill with salty tears.

"I miss him so much, Walt" she burst out, tears cascading down her powdered checks, leaving white lines through her perfect makeup. I looked at her with pity. Whoever this person was, they obviously weren't coming back. Sniffing, Rose pulled herself into my arms. I wrapped them tightly around her, patting her on the back and trying my best to comfort her. This wasn't really working , considering the fact that we were approximately the same height (thanks to my father for that) and that it appeared that I actually appeared to be smaller than her (thanks again dad). So the embrace wasn't really what a crying girl needed to comfort her, but I did the best I could.

"Mama what's wrong?" Rose through her head back, and looked shocked at her daughter, staring at her in concern. Rose quickly wiped away her tears, smudging her makeup even more, doing so.

"Sweetheart talk to Walt while I fix my makeup." She said, pushing me forward and into the corridor with Josephine shutting the door firmly behind her.

The young girl gave me a cute little smile, showing her dimples.

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked politely "we can go to the living room."

"Sounds good to me" I replied smiling.

We walked through the maze of corridors, before we reached a gigantic room filled with chairs and coffee tables. Josephine plonked down on a red sofa. I sat down, to join her.

"Do you love my ma?" she asked, looking me up and down. I pondered on this for a few moments

"I guess I do" I said softly "but I love her in a very different way she would have loved your father."

A flicker of disappointment fell across her face.

"So you're not my father then" she whispered sadly. This comment caught me by surprise

"No I'm afraid not."

"I'm ready!" said Rose rushing through the door with a maid trailing behind her

"Josephine, darling it's time for your bath." The little girl nodded

"How long till I see you again?" she asked gravely. Rose looked at her, shocked.

"I'll be her when you wake up sweetheart" she said, kissing her on the head "Morgan's waiting for you in your bathroom." Rose rushed, ushering her away. Once she was gone, Rose turned around

"Morgan's her nanny" she said awkwardly, fiddling with her gloves "look Walt can you just forget about everything I said before?" she asked, softly. I nodded, although I knew I wouldn't.

"of course" I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

"Morgan's her nanny" she said awkwardly, fiddling with her gloves "look Walt can you just forget about everything I said before?" she asked, softly. I nodded, although I knew I wouldn't.

"Of course" I replied. A radiant smile leapt onto her face.

"Shall we go then?" she asked, glancing at the grandfather clock, shoved uncaringly into the corner of the room.

"Certainly" I replied as we walked out to the inky coloured car, hiding in the black shadows of the house. George opened the door for us and we clambered in. As the car started to pull away Rose turned to me, her eyes shining in the darkened car.

"What did you say the name of the host was again?" she asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Jack Hiltion" I replied "he's a very nice man, ever heard on him?" I questioned.

"Why no, I haven't" she said shaking her head. "Whereabouts does he live?" she spook, as she blew out a string of sunless smoke.

"New York." Rose thought for a minute.

"I do hope we're not too late."

In an hours' time we had reached Jacks fancy lit up place. Cars were streaming up and down the drive ways, and groups of hipper, well dressed women and men where stepping out.

"When do you think it will finish?" Rose queried, looking around excitedly. I shrugged "about 3, maybe?" I said uncertainly. She nodded and leaned over the seat.

"George, can you be back here at 4.00?" the man rolled his plain, grey eyes, but nodded all the same.

"He's just a grumpy old man!" Rose whispered in her thrilling tone, as we walked up the steps. As I walked through the corridor, I saw a series of charcoal sketches hung proudly on the wall, labelled _J D_. I wondered who they were done by. I glanced around to show Rose but she was already off, fluttering from guest to guest, cocktail in hand.

Alone, I walked around the jungle on a house, loud jazz music thumping in my ears. Grabbing a cocktail myself, I started to talk with a big, sparkly eyed blonde.

"Do you know where my husband is?" she yelled above the noise, her voice carrying the talent of charming anyone you meet.

"Well who's your husband?" I asked blankly.

"Will" she replied shortly, staring of into space. This didn't really help me, so slightly embarrassed I turned away to find another acquaintance.

"Don't listen to her, she makes no sense" huffed a black hair woman with a face full of beautiful, pointed features, such as a pointed chin, a bright pointy mouth, thinly drawn on pointy eyebrows, even the angle of her black bob of hair was slightly 'pointy'.

"Meg Harrison" she said holding out her hand.

"Walt Jackson" I said shacking it and blushing slightly. To be in the presents of such a terrifying yet stunningly gorgeous woman felt somewhat threatening. Meg nodded.

"Her names Victoria" she said gusting to the blonde girl, who was now sipping champagne "she married to a man named William Tuner."

"Oh yes, I've heard of those two," I said, studying her beautiful face, "the host, Jack Hilton told me about them."

"Oh, he's a lovely man," Victoria pipped up from her chair "he's full of secrets." She said, leaning in close. She smelt of liquor and some sort of expensive shampoo.

"What kind of secrets?" I asked, shrugging.

"Who knows?" Meg answered, blinking around with a bored expression resting on her pointed face, speaking as if she had talked about this particular topic many times before.

"He's just kind of mysteries." Said Victoria, a dreaming looking in her eyes.

"Well do you happen to know where he is?" I asked, not really knowing what the women were going on about.

"Oh yes he's over there" said Meg, gesturing with a graceful arm.

 **A N: ohhhh the suspense builds, hope you lovelies like it. The next chapter is one of my favourites so remember to follower the story so you know when the next chapter comes. Please review to keep me inspired and enjoy the rest of your day,**

 **Love dawsongirlxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A N: ohhhh the suspense builds, hope you lovelies like it. The next chapter is one of my favourites so remember to follower the story so you know when the next chapter comes. Please review to keep me inspired and enjoy the rest of your day,**

 **Love dawsongirlxo.**

 **A n: I realise that this chapter is ridiculously short but I had to finish it in this place. Anyway yayyyyyy the chapter we have all been waiting for is finally here. I really, really hope you love it. I tried to make their reactions as realistic as possible but then again I have never lost the love of my life for teen years thinking they were dead, then found them alive at a party. Anyway let me know if you think it's realistic and remember to follow favourite and review** **J** **love you lots and please enjoy this chapter**

 **Love dawsongirlxo**

I saw Jack talking to a rich looking man. I nodded to Meg ten and walked over.

"Walt!" said Jack, walking up to me, "I thought you'd never come." He grinned.

"Well I've been looking for you for the past hour." I said smiling at the rich man who was walking over to us. Jack turned and put his arm around the man's shoulder.

"Walt this is William, the man I was telling you about." William smiled a superior smile and held out his hand.

"I just met your wife, she's looking for you." I said pointing over to where she sat, chatting with Meg. Meg looked up and caught my eye. She gave a slight sly grin and looked back to Victoria. My checks flushed pink. Jack watched carefully.

"She's honestly one of the most idiotic people I've ever met." I could her William saying to Jack. I turned back to the two men.

"I told her where I was going about ten minutes ago". He explained. We all glanced over at poor Victoria.

"She's very beautiful." I commented, watching her gulp down champagne.

"Well that's the only reason I married her." He laughed. I thought this rather shallow, but decided not to speak my mind. Just then I saw Rose sitting on a bench. She was sipping a drink and holding a cigarette in her dainty hands.

"Excuse me." I said before making my way over to her. She glanced up and grinned.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

"A man named Jim tried to kiss me!" she exclaimed, in a drunk tone, "so I slapped him and came over here."

"How about you come and met Jack." I said, standing up. A confused expression crossed her face.

"Jack who?" she asked frowning.

"Jack Hilton, the host" I said trying to jog her memory.

"Oh yes." She said smiling and standing up. I walked up to Jack, holding Roses hand. She was chatting to a black haired man beside me.

"Jack this is Rose." I said tapping him on the back. Jack spun around, but as he saw Rose his eyes practically bulged out of his head. His normally tanned face grew pale and beads of sweat started to roll down his forehead.

"Holy shit!" his whispered under his breath. "Rose?"

Rose turned away from the boy she had by now charmed completely. Her green sparkly eyes darted toward Jack. As she caught sight of him she simply stood and started, her eyes welling up. She raised her trembling hand up to her mouth.

"Rose?" Jack whispered. Suddenly Rose let a piercing scream.

"Oh god please don't do this again" she seemed to be yelling to no one in particular, and with that she fell to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and I watched Rose sleeping in between the flowery sheets.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Jack asked nervously, biting his lip.

"yes." I replied shortly, "It was just a shock, that's all."

Just then Roses dark eyelashes started to flutter.

"She's waking up." Jack hissed, griping my hand.

"Walt?" Rose whispered tiredly. Just then she caught sight of Jack and sat bolt upright in bed. Tears started to fill her green melancholy eyes.

"Is it really you?" she asked softly.

"Rose, sweetie it's me. Jack Dawson. The same boy you met on the titanic and feel in love with. The same boy that stopped you from jumping off the back of the ship. The same boy you promised that you'll never let go."

I listened to this convocation with fascination. So they'd met on the titanic. As in the ship that had sunk 10 years ago. I remembered reading all about in the endless newspaper articles. I glanced over at Rose who was now sobbing into Jacks shoulder.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered over and over. Suddenly she pushed Jack away.

"Wait!" she yelled holding up one of her hands dramatically while using her other one to wipe her running nose.

"All right I need some answers." Jack nodded slowly.

"Where were you the last ten years I've been crying myself to sleep and drinking away my sorrows every night?" Jack opened his mouth to say something but Rose silently hushed him.

"Where have you been when I raised our daughter alone?" Rose's hand quickly flew to her mouth but it was too late. The words were already there, floating softy around the room, changing everything.

"We have a daughter?" Jack whispered, his blue eyes shining with fresh tears. Rose gave a sob and collapsed onto the bed, while Jack stared at the light blue wall covered in small daisies. I slowly stood up and crossed the room. It was a bad habit of mine that when things got awkward I would simply leave and this time was no exception.

"I'm just going to get something to eat." I started speak feebly.

"No" both Jack and Rose yelled in unison. I widened my eyes in despair.

"Please Walt, stay." Said Rose searching my eyes. I sighed and let myself sink back into the chair.

"I thought you were dead Rose." Jack said, a single tear sliding down his check. " I looked for you for 4 years but no one had ever heard of Rose Dewitt bukater."

2


	8. Chapter 8

**A N; I am so sorry for the length previous chapter I promise that I will never write a chapter that short again. I tried to make up for it in this chapter. Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews. And I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Love dawsongirlxo**

"I thought you were dead Rose." Jack said, a single tear sliding down his check. " I looked for you for 4 years but no one had ever heard of Rose Dewitt bukater."

"Oh my goodness!" Rose exclaimed, raising her hand to her mouth. "Jack I changed my name." she whispered. "I'm Rose Dawson."

A small smile crossed Jacks lips, and giving into his emotions he flung his arms around Roses curvy body kissed her ruby hair. I picked up my coat walked out of the room, slightly discouraged that nether of asked me to stay. Having nowhere to go, I walked down the marble staircases into the untended hall. Jack's guests had left a few hours ago and now the gigantic hall seemed plan and pointless, with only some broken streamers hanging from the high celling.

"Would you like anything to drink, sir?" asked a butler with a large nose, showing me silver plate of cocktails.

"No, thank you." I said with a dismissive flick of my hand. Once he was gone I set out to find a garden of some sort. Spying I metal swing I made my way over. As I plucked down the swing quavered under my weight. I tilted my head up slightly and looked up at the glistening silver stars, trying to make sense of what I had just heard. So Jack was the man that had stolen Rose's heart. I gulped down something that felt slightly like jealousy.

I sat on that swing until the sky burnt orange and my clothes were damp from the fresh condensation gathering on my suit. I stood up, stretching my stiff back and walking back up the stairs, my brogues squeaking on the freshly polished. I made my way through several of the corridors, trying to find my way through the maze. When I finally I reached what I thought was the room I pressed my ear shamelessly to the door. I heard nothing. Curiously I open the door. There tucked into the flowery sheets was Jack and Rose wrapped in each other's arms sleeping peacefully. I went to leave when Roses eyes opened revealing the gorgeous green colour inside.

"Were are you going?" she asked softly.

"Well you were sleeping so I figured…" I trailed of as Rose put her finger to her lips.

"I'll wake Jack up." She grinned. I watched as she leaned over Jack and dropped kiss on his lips. Jack groaned and flicked up his hand hitting Rose in the face in the proses.

"Ouch" Rose giggled, slipping onto Jacks chest. Jack opened one eye and glanced up at Rose, then across at me. Suddenly he burst in laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" Rose asked, pretending to pout, "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry, I just love seeing you next to Me." he smiled as he pulled Rose to his lips. Awkwardly, I tried to evert my eyes.

"Oh Walt I'm so sorry." Said Rose as she caught sight of my roaming eyes.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked quit rudely. Jack sighed and Rose looked slightly scared.

"Rose and I met on the titanic." Started Jack. "She was rich and I was poor."

"Jack and I didn't make it to a life boat." Said Rose sadly "he made me promise to live and go on with my life." Tears started to fill her eyes. "Jack went to sleep just as a life boat came to get us." Rose gave out a sob and Jack kissed her on the check, trying to comfort her. "I thought he was dead so I let him go!" Rose started to cry, covering her face with her hands.

"It's okay." Jack whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"Once she let me go the water on my face woke me up." Said Jack, continuing on. "I swum up and got picked up by the life boat. After that I got put in the hospital for hypothermia. Once I got out I looked for Rose for 5 years, but I finally gave up, thinking she was dead. I went into a deep depression for a year or so then finally got my life together, changed my name and started to sell my drawings. At first they didn't sell for much but as I got better they started to sell for hundreds even thousands of dollars."

"You sold your drawings?" asked Rose, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Can I see?" Jack nodded.

"Wait!" Rose exclaimed. "Would you like to meet your daughter?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since Rose had left a drastic change of mood had occurred. Jack was stressing if Josephine would like him or not which was causing me to stress as I always do when I see other people stressing.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Jack asked for the 100th time, turning on the polished floor, making his shoes painfully squeak.

"You're her father, of course she'll like you." I replied yawning, slightly.

"What happened to your clothes?" Jack asked, studding my wrinkled suit.

"I fell asleep and it got wet." I replied bluntly.

"Well would you like to get changed?" He offered, kindly.

"Yes please."

Jack smiled at me cheekily, then turned to the butler standing at the door.

"Mr lightly can you please call up Meg Harrison and invite her over for tea."

My Checks felt hot so I figured that I was blushing.

I gasped aloud as I walked into Jack's room. It was the size of a small hall with a massive bed pushed up into one corner. One wall was filled, top to bottom with sketches, serval looked like drawings of Rose.

"My suits are in here." Jack said, pushing open a patterned door. Through the door, were rows and rows of shirts, suits, pants and ties. There were tweed, cotton and silk even some polyester and nylon. Jack study me thoughtfully.

"You're a bit short, aren't you?" He commented, sheepishly.

Not knowing how to reply, I looked down at my feet shamefully.

"I was only joking, Walt." He said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll try and find something that fits."

He searched through the racks of clothes, trying to find something suitable. He finally pulled out a white suit.

"Will this be alright?" he asked. I cocked my eyebrow at this remark, and tried to imagen him poor,

"Oh you can change here." He said awkwardly, before leaving the room. I quickly got changed and smoothed down the white fabric, as I admired the effect on me. Suddenly the door burst open.

"She's here," Jack said, eyes shining "Rose is here." I sighed and led him out of the room.

"Jack?" I heard Rose's beautiful voice ring out, from downstairs. Jack slowly made his way down stair, and I followed behind him. At the bottom of the stairs I saw Rose looking around the house for Jack. Josephine, however was nowhere to be seen. Jack ran down the widely set stairs and pulled Rose into a tight embrace. Rose pecked him on the cheek, before running away to find her missing daughter. Jack breathed out deeply and turned to me, smiling nervously.

"Here it goes." He said, rubbing his hands together. We both turned as little pounding footsteps coming towards us. There was Josephine, quickly running towards us, her long red hair flying out behind her. I turned to look at Jack. He's eyes were sparkling and his mouth was quavering slightly.

"hello." She said, smiling her cute, wide smile. Suddenly she dove into Jacks arms. Jack gently wrapped his arms around her, then lifted her into the air. They then collapsed onto the floor.

"She looks like you." Jack murmured, with tears of joy falling from his eyes.

"She has your eyes." said Rose, her face pale, but her green eyes full of happiness. Rose suddenly burst into tears, and the 3 of them wrapped their arms around each other.

Just then the doorbell gave a fierce shrill. Jack looked up, his face full of confusion.

"Who could that be at this time of morning?" he moaned. I started at him with amused frustration, then told him that he had invited Meg for tea.

"I'll go get it." I said, laughing.


End file.
